Grit and diamonds
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Taking place five years after Fury Road, Max is forced to return to old friends after his wife is badly injured.
1. Too soon

**Present**

Max was terrified.

Plain and simple, he was completely terrified. Never since he lost his own family did he believe he could ever love again. For years he roamed the desert wastelands doing the one thing that existed.

To survive.

He had met Diamond less than two years ago. Now all because of a stupid accident, he was on the verge of losing her. He had driven most of the night, swerving through the desert sand, hands shaking, and eyes darting around nervously as he clutched onto her bloody hand. Squeezing it, he shouted for her to stay with him. It was just a few mere hours before sunrise that he reached the civilization where he supposed his only allies lived. He had left nearly five years before in search of something else, leaving them behind as he took off alone. He had sworn to himself that he was doing this because he was damaged. That these people who now took over were for the greater good.

They would make a community, a safe haven, and start over now that importan Joe was dead. He remembered locking eyes with Furiosa one last time before disappearing into the crowd. He knew he would have been made welcome there, and could of had the chance to start over. Instead he knew he simply didn't belong. He was still haunted by his demons of the past, and was better off alone. That was until he met Diamond. She had saved his life, and for the past two years they had become companions as well as lovers.

When she became with child Max had worried. He feared this wasn't the sort of world a child belonged to be born into. Diamond agreed, but nevertheless, it was still a child, part of him and part of her growing inside. Even though it had taken months for Max to finally acknowladge the idea, he still felt a terrible lurking sense of unease and dread. Diamond had become everything to him, and now that she was in such a fragile state anything could happen to her. And it did. He had carried her into the valley, before seeing the torches lit among the way. Gunners shouted from the crow nests, demanding to know who was trespassing. Unable to fully make the shapes and shadows out in the darkness, he struggled holding into Diamond's limp body before tightening his grip.

"My name is Max. Call for Furiosa!"

He heard a loud banging beat from drums above before two armed men came hurrying out, carrying torches and riffles

"What is your business here?"

Max held tighter onto Diamond.

"Please, get Furiosa, she knows me…"

"Furiosa is out on a voyage across the salt plains for supplies, she won't be back for another day or two…"

Max felt her anger begin to slowly bubble when the other guard stepped forward.

"I remember you. Max right? Furiosa and the others told us all about you. Helped save us all after the fall of the new dawn ain't that right? You've become some legend around here."

"My wife, she needs help!"

Max shouted out of patients, feeling his heartbeat loudly drum in his temples. The two guards exchanged a look before nodding.

"She alive?" Max glanced down at Diamond's dirty battered face before staring up.

"Not sure, she's hurt bad…and pregnant."

"We got the doc down below, he's fixing up old Edgar's leg, stupid fool broke it again, come on now…"

Max nodded greatly as he hurried behind the guards as they entered the city. Up above the large plateaus loomed over him. He saw even in the darkness that a whole not farming had taken place. On all three large mountains were completely covered with crops and growing green plants. He also noticed many tents, shacks, and small cabins on the ground desert floor. Few lantern were lit, but at these early hours of the morning he didn't expect many people to be awake. Hurrying, they reached an old broken down rusting car, with large fins in the back. Strung up lights were hung around it as an elderly man slid off the makeshift metal slab that sat inside of it and limped off using an old wooden stick as a cane. The doc, a grizzly looking man flapped his hand at him watching him go. "You outta remember to mind that leg you old fool!" The guards ran up.

"Doc! We got trouble!"

The doc turned as Max ran over, still clutching Diamond.

"Please help her." The doc stood up in the open car, gazing open the shattered back.

"What's the matter now?"

"My wife, she fell out of the car, rolled underneath. She didn't hit the wheels but she's pregnant."

"Bring her here…"

Max gently laid Diamond out on the table, stepping back as the Doc looked her over. Pulling up her black torn shirt, he examined her stomach before Max stepped back with the guards.

"How far along?"

"Eight months…about."

The doc sighed before motioning him back.

"Step out over there, give me room."

Max obeyed as he stepped out and stood behind the car looking in. His eyes darted around the darkness before looking back down at Diamond's still and pale face. Even underneath all the girt and dirt, he saw how frail she looked. Why had he been so stupid? Why did he allow her to leave the car? He should have stopped… Hearing the voices again, he bit his lip fighting them to stay away.

 _"Your going to lose her…everything you touch dies…"_

Max nervously stood looking in through the shattered windshield. He took deep breaths, trying his hardest to control himself as he flexed his hands together in tight fists at his sides. Laying underneath the light was Diamond, her body sprawled across the metal makeshift table, her large swollen pregnant stomach sticking out. The doc felt her wrist for a pulse, before looking up meeting Max's serious and worried stare.

"She's alive..."

Max felt a terrible sweeping of relief hit him as he let out a gasp. Instantly he looked down at Diamond's sleeping face.

"And the child?"

The doc sighed before listening.

"I don't hear anything..."

Max clutched his fists again.

"Can we save it?" "Yes, but we need to take it out now." Max shook his head.

"No, you'll kill her!"

"I can operate quickly, she'll be perfectly fine I swear."

Max stared at his partner's face before leaning forward. Gently he brushed back her hair and nodded.

"Do it...do it now." The doc nodded and began the work. The second he saw him begin to slit down her stomach he felt Ill. shutting his eyes, he focused on her face. Gently humming, he continued brushing her hair back when he heard an odd noise before the doc ripped the baby out. Max looked over and saw it, the baby was lifeless, his body covered in slime with the cord still attached. Max stared in disbelief before the doc sighed.

"I'm sorry...had he stayed in another month he would have survived it was just too early."

Max felt faint as the doc used his knife to cut the cord and held the baby up by it's feet.

"Bloody shame, perfectly healthy…just too early."

He then placed the baby down before he began working again on Diamond.

"I advise you to get some fresh air, this may take a while and it's going to get awfully bloody."

Max couldn't focus, instead he just continued staring at the baby before one of the guards gently touched his shoulder.

"We'll clean him up and give you a moment, come on mate…"

Max grunted and shook his head.

"I'm not leaving her."

The doc who all ready was up to his elbows in blood produced a syringe.

"You're lady won't be coming around anytime soon, I can give you one as well you calm your nerves."

Max swallowed dryly before the guard gently began pulling him back.

"Come on, you're no good to her right now. Come sit down for a spell. I'll alert the others up top you're here…come on now."

Max in a daze slowly was led away and walked thirty or so feet before his knees buckled and he fell on his bad one, causing the brace to loudly creak. Taking deep breaths, he stared off into the darkness feeling such a numbing rage he barley knew if he could control it. Instead he simply knelt there staring off as the guards watched him. Reaching to his sides, he grabbed handfuls of sand and dirt and lowered his head. It was his fault. This was his second child he allowed to die a filthy dirty death in this wasteland of a world. Closing his eyes, his heart ached as he waited. Not too long afterwards, a gentle hand touched his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see Dag standing beside him. She was just a little older, but still had the fair sweet face of a child. Her blondish white hair was braided, and she wore a flowing cream colored dress.

Max blinked.

"Dag?"

Dag warmly smiled before kneeling down and surprising him by wrapping her thin arms around him tightly. Max, who barley showed any human contact or affection with anyone besides Diamond was stunned for a moment before slowly putting his arms around her and hugging back.

"We believed you were lost from us…"

Dag harshly whispered before pulling back and smiling. Max stared at her with sad confused eyes before Dag sadly smiled.

"We brought your wife up above, she's asleep but the doc said she'll live. Minor injuries, mostly a few broken ribs and a wrist. She'll be fine."

Max knew had he lost Diamond as well, he would have simply ended it all with his pistol by dawn. Closing his eyes and letting out a grateful sigh he nodded before Dag motioned back over her shoulder.

"They told me everything. I'm so sorry about the child…"

"Can I see her?"

Max cut her off.

"Of course, come."

"Thank you…"

He muttered, feeling as if he was going even more insane. Nodding, Dag stood, letting her hand out.

"Furiosa will be back by tomorrow, sunset at the latest. You would be so proud of what she's done here. It's wonderful…"

They walked together, side by side before coming onto the platform. Dag nodded as the chains began to creak and they slowly began to rise. Max scanned the area, and saw the first signs of the sunrise beginning to touch the pale golden sky.

"Everyone has a fair place. We lost nearly most of the war boys shortly after the first winter due to illness, but whoever is left is treated equally. Everyone has their own place, we all pitch in, farm the land up top, pump the water, guard the area, it's nothing like before…"

They reached the level when Dag motioned for him to follow. Walking along the narrow walkways nearly eighty or so feet above, he remembered running through these very same passageways nearly five years ago. Going inside, the air felt cooler as they passed different rooms.

"Furiosa has allies across the way for fuel. We all trade, there's no bloodshed, breeding, or sickness. We've been waiting for you to return…"

"Mamma!"

A young little girl with fair blond hair ran up wearing a stitched up dress dress. Dag smiled as the little girl wrapped her arms around her leg and squeezed.

"Now little one, what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I woke up and you weren't there. I was scared mamma."

Softly smiling, Dag patted the young girl's head before smiling up at Max.

"This is my daughter, I had her after everything…I named her Angharad Max…"

Max smirked down at the little girl who stared up at him with wide blue eyes.

"Who's that mamma?"

"That is Max, remember the man I taught you about. The man who protected mamma when you were still growing inside my belly?"

The little girl stared at Max a moment longer before taking off running in the opposite direction. Dag smiled.

"I'm sorry, she's shy."

"She's beautiful." Dag and Max continued walking before Dag nodded.

"Yes, well…safe to say she didn't get any of that from her father…"

They reached another hallway before stopping at the door. "She's resting inside, the doc is with her. As soon as Furiosa arrives I'll inform her if you're arrival. You won't be disturbed I promise. Anything you need there's a rope inside you just ring."

Max's eyes nervously darted back and forth before he muttered… "

Thank you…"

Touching his arm, Dag stared up at him.

"Again, I'm so sorry Max…"

With that, Dag turned around and began walking away leaving Max. Feeling his hands shake, he took a moment to control them before opening up the door. Inside was a beautiful open room with a large window that over looked the land below. Laying in a large bed, her face now clean of dirt, and her red hair brushed back laid Diamond. She had blankets of different colors of brown and orange covering her. He saw the doc sitting beside her, a tube of blood leading into her arm. Max stepped inside and shut the door behind him. The doc saw him.

"Hello, she's deeply sedated, won't be coming around until this evening, maybe even later…I'm giving her a fresh transfusion since she lost so much blood. She'll be sore, but besides a new mending bones she'll be perfectly fine. She needs rest through, a week maybe more. I bandaged her up, the surgery wasn't that bad…she can give you more children in the future."

Max seemed taken off guard and hurt by the last statement, as if such a thing even mattered now. Instead he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Gently he reached over and took her hand.

"Mind explaining to me what happened again?" The doc asked. Looking over Max sighed and shook his head.

"Stupid really. We were heading West, when my engine began to overhead. Diamond said she just needed to pour come water into the pump. I went to slow down but she was always climbing out of the car and working on it whenever I was driving. We had just escaped some looters a few miles back and took their guns, she didn't want to risk stopping in case they had bikes. She had constantly been crawling out on the trunk, even in her condition and made it look so easy. I tried making her take the wheel but she was all ready climbing out. I yelled for her and just as she got out and started forward the wheel hit a rock and she fell. I thought I ran her over and nearly flipped. When I stopped she was laying there not moving…"

The doc sighed.

"Foolish and reckless I agree, but nevertheless not your fault."

He stood up.

"I have the baby…we can't hold onto him much longer before either burning or burying him with the heat. I suppose you want her to see him first if she wakes tonight?"

Max looked confused before the doc walked over to an old wicker basket that sat on the ground and lifted the baby, now wrapped up tightly in a brown blanket.

"I'll keep him down below where it's cooler, but just for tonight. If you think she can't handle it or she isn't coming around we have to take care of it."

Walking over he placed the lifeless child in Max's arms.

"Again, I'm so sorry."

Staring down, Max looked down at the baby and felt everything that was ever sane inside him become destroyed. This was his fault, and never would be forgive himself for what had happened.

"He outta have a name don't you think?"

Doc asked standing watching him. Looking at the baby's lifeless still face, Max stared down before nodding.

"Johnny…his name is Johnny."


	2. Remembering

Max held the child, staring down at it's tiny lifeless face for what seemed like an eternity. It was tiny, and his giant hands seemed to completely swallow up it's entire body which was tightly wrapped up in the brown blanket. It's face was pale with a grayish tint, it's tiny eyelids and lips blue, and the first beginning soft strands of hair laid over it's head. He could definitely tell this was his child. Even though he had come early, and still born there was no mistaking it's features as part of his, and Diamond's.

In fact, he remembered when Lilly was born, he even saw a little bit of her there. He held the baby, staring down in a trance. He remembered just six or so months ago when they finally discovered that Diamond was pregnant. How instantly Max panicked, and knew what a terrible idea this was. These days there was no such thing as being careful and this accident he feared would come to no good. Diamond was unlike any other woman he knew. Well, maybe besides Furiosa. She reminded him of his wife Jessie. She was feisty, strong, and stubborn.

 _He had met her at Sugar Falls, a mining town he had stumbled upon in his journeys. He had ridden for months, before stopping in the village to refuel and trade. There at a small pub, he had run into some trouble when some thugs attempted to pull a knife on him during a trade. He fought back, flipping the knife backwards and pressing it against one of the boy's throats when he heard the click of a shotgun against his temple. In fact, he heard the sound of many guns being taken off their safety. Freezing, he glared across knowing he was surrounded when he heard her voice._

 _"Now stop all this nonsense and let the guy go."_

 _"Mind your own damn business Diamond, this ain't got nothing to do with you!"_

 _One of the men snapped back. Glancing over, he saw her walk over. Her hair was the most beautiful shade of red he had ever seen, as if it was the color ruby set of fire. She was tanned, with high cheekbones, and bright hazel eyes. She wore slacks and a beaded sash tied around her thin body. Her hair was drawn back with another scarf, and a million metal and copper bracelets jingled from her wrists. Her boots clicked against the hardwood floor as she walked over._

 _"Oh but it does."_

 _"Leave Diamond, go off and polish one of your crystal balls or something."_

 _Diamond cocked her head to the side and smirked, not the slights bit bothered._

 _"Well, I know for a fact…that if you do kill this man your fate will change drastically. He's just passing through…but if there's blood spilled today at this very moment I know for a fact your cards will all read death."_

 _"Enough of that nonsense, ain't nothing but witchcraft!"_

 _"You call it witchcraft boys but how many times have I been right?"_

 _That's when Max saw a flickering in the man's eyes, with that the barrel of the gun was drawn back and almost all at once he heard all the pistols and guns click back to safety. It was complete music to Max's ears. Smiling, completely calm, Diamond nodded._

 _"Very wise choice boys."_

 _"Screw you Diamond, get him out of here and get him out now."_

 _Diamond nodded and gently reached over taking Max's arm._

 _"Come on, let's go."_

 _Max eyed everyone before following her out of the pub, feeling everyone's eyes on them. When they left out of the creaking swinging doors, Diamond motioned for him to follow her up a narrow wooden staircase. Following, they came to a small hallway before she led him into a room before shutting the door behind them._

 _"You can relax now, trust me they got a pretty good scare put into them, they won't bother you."_

 _Max looked around, it was a tiny apartment, the windows broken, and the walls made out of makeshift car parts, springs, and chunks of stone. Diamond sat down on the small bed and took out a hand rolled cigarette before lighting it with an old brass lighter. Taking a deep drag, she stared up at Max who continued to look around._

 _"Want some, it's stale but home grown by some people around here…"_

 _She offered the smoke but max simply grunted and shook his head._

 _"Take a seat."_

 _She pointed to an old stool across from her. Slowly max dropped his bags and gear and sat before looking across at her._

 _"I'm Diamond…had a last name but don't remember it."_

 _"Diamond?"_

 _She smiled._

 _"Named after my mother's favorite stone…you got a name?"_

 _Max stared before speaking._

 _"Max…"_

 _"Pleased to meet you Max."_

 _She reached forward offering her hand. Her bracelets still jingling. Staring at her hand, as if he didn't know what to do with it, he paused before reaching forward and shaking hers. His hand completely swallowed up hers, before giving it a firm shake._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"I'm sure you could of handled yourself down there, but those boys are a bunch of no good cheats. They get reckless everyone in a while and try to take down drifters. Whatever you lost in the trade believe me isn't worth the hassle they could have given you."_

 _"What are you…a barmaid or something?"_

 _"Or something. No, I've lived here since my husband died a few years back of the fevers. I sorta have this act here…I'm a fortune teller, it's all really a joke. I set up a tent down on the street, read cards, make up stories and these fools buy into it. They trade me whatever they got, mostly water for a reading. Been doing it since Loftmore died, just trying to survive."_

 _This last word struck Max._

 _"How old are you?"_

 _Diamond smiled._

 _"I was just fifteen when Loftmore bought me. My parents gave me up when I was just a kid. I was sold to a few different villages, mostly for slave labor before he bought me. He was older but a good man to me. We traveled and he taught me how to fix engines, do repairs. We were doing okay for a while until he got sick. Since then i've just been making my living. Hoping to get out of this place soon, it ain't safe…"_

 _With that she rolled up her sleeve, showing ugly scars, slash marks in fact going up._

 _"Few years back right after Loftmore died I was doing a reading to some drunken fools, they tried to rape me…I got away with these."_

 _Max sighed._

 _"You were lucky, could have been your face."_

 _Diamond gave a sad dry laugh before putting her sleeves back down._

 _"Yeah, I guess…" Looking, Max stood up and began to gather his things. Diamond watched, crossing her legs at the ankles making her boots click._

 _"Heading out so soon? You're more than happy to stay here, not comfortable…but lots of room on the floor. I got some water…"_

 _"Well thank you, but I best be going…"_

 _As he stood he dug into his bag and tossed her one of his pistols._

 _"To make sure you don't get any more of those things…"_

 _Diamond caught the pistol and turned it over in her hands. Raising her eyes she stared at him before he nodded, turned and left. The following morning Max loaded up his bike, planning on returning to his car he stashed fifty or so miles back. His visit to Sugar Falls hasn't been successful, but he still was able to trade a few things for some bullets and fuel. Climbing on, he kick started the engine before Diamond ran out, boots kicking up dust. She had a bag swung over one shoulder, and her hair tied back completely looking like a wild gypsy._

 _"Max!"_

 _Max stopped and turned as she hurried over, faintly he could hear her bracelets jingling as she came over._

 _"Max, take me with you."_

 _Max looked at her before slowly shaking his head._

 _"No."_

 _She reached out, touching his arm._

 _"I can't stay here much longer, even if you drop me off at the next town you pass by. I need to leave, please."_

 _Max stared at her in silence for a minute or two before nodding. He knew he owed for one for the day before. At least this way, he would have sound of mind even if he did ride her out to the next village._

 _"Hop on and hang tight, I go fast."_

 _Smiling, Diamond nodded as she climbed on, pressing her body against him and wrapping her hands tightly around his waist._

 _"Thank you…"_

 _She said softly as he gunned the engine. As the bike took off, they rode out of town together in silence, only with the wind blowing against them. Feeling her arms around him as they rode on, somehow Max felt as if this was right._

Max didn't know how long he was holding the child, but finally he broke out of his trance when the doc stepped forward, recommending he should get some rest. Looking at the baby, the one he had just begun to really think about and see as a second chance, now dead in his hands. It was his fault. All his fault. This was his son. Dead before he could even take his first breath. Sighing, he nodded and handed the child over to the doc.

"Will you bring him back later when she's awake."

"I will. Would you like something to calm your nerves?"

Max shook his head.

"Well, I'll be back later. Rest up."

He watched as the doc left, carrying his dead son. Feeling bios chest ache, he looked back and saw Diamond still laying there completely still. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his tanned neck and dropped his gear on the floor including his belt and guns. Climbing up on the bed, he leaned against the wall as he carefully put his arm around Diamond's sleeping body. He waited to see if she would stir or even move, instead she laid there still, slowly breathing in and out. Gently, he brushed back her bangs before closing his eyes trying not to remember that terrible awful day…

 **Yesterday morning…**

Diamond laid down, propped up slightly so her swollen large stomach wouldn't be pressed against the sand scattered blanket that laid on the ground. They had set up camp, and had woken up early. They used old tarps as a makeshift tent, roped off against the car. Since Diamond was in the later stages of her pregnancy, having sex had become tricky since Max was convinced he didn't want to hurt the baby. Having her on her knees, he bucked his hips behind her as he took her from behind. Grunting, Max tilted his head up as his hands held onto her hips. When he finished, he loudly climaxed before releasing and collapsing back.

Diamond crawled back, resting back, her large stomach stickling out terribly as she sat back and rubbed it. Her breasts looked swollen, and her skin was stretched tightly across her stomach where their child continued to grow. As Max buckled his belt and watched her reach for her scattered clothing, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He was the reason she was so uncomfortable, he had gotten her pregnant, he was the reason she tried so hard to act as if she could still keep up with the blistering temperatures, dehydration, fevers, and constant moving. She never once complained, never slowed them down, or acted any different than how she was when they first met. As always she had high energy, always ready to defend, and doing whatever she could to survive. After she made it perfectly clear that this child wouldn't put her life in any danger, she barley even tried to bring attention to the fact that she was indeed with child. Wearing loose wraps, and dresses, whenever they did encounter others she never let on about her condition. She was always climbing about, running, and riding without a second thought.

Just recently Max began to worry, ordering her to rest, and take it easy as he did the heavy lifting, and demanded to hold onto the guns. He knew they had to find someplace soon since the child was coming. He wasn't exactly sure where, but a place where they didn't have to go far for either water or food. A place where she could give birth and they could hold up for a while before figuring out what was next. This weighed on his mind heavily since he knew very soon they would have a newborn to look after in this very dangerous world. Tying up her hair, she continued dressing before she felt his eyes inn her. Smirking, she looked over.

"What is it?"

"That couldn't have done much for you."

Diamond smiled as she pulled her boots on.

"I'm just fine, we heading out soon?"

Max nodded before Diamond smiled clasping her stomach, and pressing her palms against it and laughing.

"Come, feel!"

Max came over before Diamond grabbed his wrist and guided it over to her stomach. Instantly he felt the tiny little kicks from within her, pressing up against her skin and onto his palm. Smiling, he raised his eyebrows before meeting her eyes. Both smiled before Max grinned.

"He's active today huh?"

"Very."

"Say, why don't we camp out for the rest of the day. We have plenty of water for the rest of the week, we could start West in another few days?"

Diamond drummed her fingers lightly against Max's before shaking her head.

"We should get going, come on…"

Leaning forward, her soft lips brushed up against his full ones as their mouths opened and closed for a moment before pulling back. Tilting her head to the side she smiled.

 **Present**

Max thought back on yesterday, remembering how perfect it was before they got into that damn car. Looking down at his left hand, he saw the tattoo around his ring finger. They had gotten matching ones shortly after deciding in their own official way that they wanted to spend the rest of their life's together. Now he truly saw what complete and utter bullshit it all was. Glancing down at Diamond, he saw how restless she seemed, laying there against him. Feeling got stringing tears in his eyes, he blinked them away as he faintly heard the voices again, coming back and haunting like like before. For a brief period of time he truly believed Diamond had blocked them away until now. He had failed her, as he did with his family before. Feeling sick, he brought up her limp hand and kissed it before he heard knocking on the door. Sniffling, he quickly wiping his eyes he cleared his throat and before he could answer Dag opened the door and walked out.

"I'm sorry excuse me…but she's back."

Max shifted, sitting up in the bed before looking out.

"Who?"

"Furiosa, should I send her in?"

Max shook his head before carefully staring down at Diamond sleeping. Putting down her arm, he slid off the bed and stood, his head all ready swimming.

"No, I'll see her…will you stay with her?"

Dag nodded.

"Of course, she's right down the hall, last door at the end."

Max nodded before heading out, pausing he turned and looked over his shoulder. There laying in the bed, nearly swallowed up by blankets was his wife. Staring at her, he knew he had absolutely no idea how he was going to tell her when she woke up.


	3. My fault

Max stepped into the quarters which served more like a massive platform, which over looked the valley down below. It was a beautiful day outside the sun shinning as a few stray crows flew by. This was what Max supposed was where the weapons were storage. Shelfs upon shelfs with racks of guns and ammo were lined up, stacked up and locked away. It looked as if over the past five years Furiosa had gained a safe control of the area. It looked as if if you wanted a weapon you needed to come here first and get her approval.

Max never believed in letting anyone in charge of his property, but knew if there was one person that knew what they were doing, and keep the people here safe it was her. Furiosa turned and the first thing that stuck Max was the fact that her hair was longer. It was tied up in a bun, with loose locks flowing down to her ears. He saw her hair was black, and quite beautiful. She still had those haunting blueish green eyes, and her mechanical arm. Dressed in a torn tank top and pants, she turned and looked at him.

"Max."

Max stood in the doorway not exactly knowing what to say or do. As funny as it seemed, after diamond she was really his only friend, or at least person he trusted. He had gained a great deal of respect for her, and knew he owed his life to her. Now here he was, five long years later, returning and helpless. She stared at him before walking forward, her boots loudly clinking against the floor as she approached him. Opening her arms, she hugged him tightly taking him by surprise. Max stiffened, not exactly knowing how to react. He stood there speechless, standing there as she held him closely before harshly whispering…

"I'm so sorry…"

Max hears the whispers again and fought them off, standing there he swayed and fought back tears before she pulled back and stared up at him. Max gulped, before he spoke in a cracked voice…

"It's…my fault…"

Furiosa glared at him before grabbing a handful of his shirt and gritting her teeth at him.

"Don't you dare say that…ever."

Max stared at her before she motioned over.

"Come on, let's have a drink…we'll talk."

Max shook his head.

"I outta get back to her…"

"She'll be there when you come back, you need something to take the edge off. Come."

Hesitant, Max bit down on his bottom lip before nodding. He was wired, running on nearly any sleep, and knew his nerves were on edge. Following her, they crossed the giant room before setting down on the massive balcony that over looked the valley. Furiosa offered him a chair, before pulling one up herself. The balcony had a railing, and down below were the village just beginning to wake up. The area had made great progress in the last couple of years. The people down below didn't seem desperate or slaves. From this height, it looked as if they were working together as a community, moving from place to place. There were wagons, carts, and people stopping at different huts, and fenced in areas that Max suspected were for stock. Lifting his eyes he saw the lush green farming on the other two mountains. Makeshift elevators were being lowered and risen as hundreds of people worked together. In fact, faintly he could have sworn that he even heard music. Furiosa handed him a chipped mug with what smelled like whiskey inside. It had been ages since Max truly tasted anything like this. Half of the booze around now were cheap watered down knockoffs, or fuel masked with spices that could have you vomiting for days.

"Toss that back and tell me everything."

Max sighed looking down at the cup before tossing it back, remembering all those years ago long before this world had been destroyed when he used to take Jessie down to the pub down the road from their cabin for a few drinks. Swallowing it, he felt the whiskey burn his throat and warm down to his stomach as an instant buzz hit him. He blamed this on his pure exhaustion and the heat. Setting the glass down he watched Furiosa knock back hers as well before settling back.

"What's your wife's name?"

Max looked up.

"Diamond…"

"Were you married when we met?"

Max shook his head.

"No, I met her a little over two years ago at Sugar Falls."

"That's a ways, must have been traveling for some time."

Max wasn't exactly in the mood to get into things but nevertheless nodded.

"She was a palm reader, or something like that. Needed help, I took her with me and we wound up together."

"How did the accident happen?"

Max stared down at his dirty and cracked hands before hanging his head.

 **Yesterday**

 _Max hated this old ploy, but knew it was one of the best ones they had. Squatted behind a rock, he kept hidden with his riffle aimed, waiting as the wind gently blew. Twenty or so yards away Diamond laid, curled up in the sand, her back facing him. This was a way whenever they spotted looters in the distance to get them to stop and take their weapons and supplies. It was a dirty way of doing things, but so far it almost seemed like second nature to them. It originally was Diamond's idea, shortly after they met. She would lay in the road, pretending to be dead or unconscious. Max would be a few yards away, hidden with a gun. He would shoot out at them, never anything fatal unless needed and then Diamond would turn over with her gun and they would take whatever they needed. As of lately, Max began not liking this plan more and more since Diamond was heavily with child, and the risk was far greater than before. Diamond said her condition aided them, since any party passing by let it be looters or travelers wouldn't suspect anything from a helpless young pregnant girl. Still, whenever Max watched closely, gun aimed he couldn't help but feel his pulse pound in his temples. There were four looters there, all riding on bikes. They stopped the second they saw her, in the distance cackling and laughing as they approached her. Like clockwork, Max tensed, aimed and waited. Within minuets Max fired a shot into what he suspected was the leader's shoulder, and Diamond turned over holding her gun at the other three._

 _Max ran over and they grabbed the bags as Diamond ordered them to kneel down and put their hands behind their heads. Max shot out three of their bikes, and loaded the bags into the car. One of the filthy looters gritted his teeth at them before spitting in Diamond's direction._

 _"Screw you bitch!"_

 _Max, drawing his brows together turned his shotgun around with one swift move and swung it, cracking it across the man's face sending him backwards. Turning, he hurried to the car, the engine all ready loudly humming as he reversed and began to speed away. Laughing, Diamond sat in the passenger seat of the car they called home. For the past two years they had been traveling together side by side, doing things just like this to survive. Digging through the bags, she took out the few things that could be for good use before the car began to loudly hiss. Max's eyes wen down to the gauges before he slapped the steering wheel and starred up at the hood where steam was rising._

 _"We're over heating, gotta pull over."_

 _Diamond shook her head, grabbing the small jug of water near the floor before starting to pull herself up through the window. Reaching forward, he touched her leg._

 _"No, I'll stop."_

 _"They still have one bike and they seemed awfully pissed, we wouldn't want them catching up to us would we?"_

 _"I can handle them, come on."_

 _Diamond smirked, half out of the window, her perfectly round stomach sticking out at him with his growing child inside. Max locked eyes with her before he motioned her back in with his hand._

 _"Take the wheel, I'll do it."_

 _"Don't be stupid Max, I've done it a million times, I'll just be a second…"_

 _And with that, Max watched Diamond climb out the window as he kept speeding along, having no idea that less than a minute later, everything would chance._

 **Present**

Once Max had finished telling Furiosa everything, they had two more drinks. Mac felt exhausted, and honestly couldn't seem to think any longer. Sighing, Furiosa stood, offering her hand and helping him up. "Max, there's nothing I can say…"

Max nodded, all ready regretting letting her in this much.

"You are the reason, this place has become what it has…you are welcome here as long as you like and I promise your wife will be under the best of care."

"But…"

She shook her head, leading him to the door.

"We'll talk more after you get some sleep. You go be with her and rest."

Pained, Max stared at Furiosa unable to truly express how grateful he felt. Looking down at this woman, he knew that besides Diamond, she was his only friend. Patting his arm, she led him back down the hallway.

"There's fresh water from the gauges inside your room, wash up. I had them put some fresh clothes out for you that should fit. Rest, you need it."

Max's eyes twitched, almost unable to even look at her. Knowing exactly what he was thinking, she simply nodded and laid her hand against his.

"Max, it's okay. You're safe now. I'll wake you in a few hours when the doc comes back up. She should be awake by then."

Nodding, Max grunted before shutting the door behind him. Alone in the room with Diamond, he saw she hadn't moved. Dag must have just left her. She was laying there, still underneath the blankets sleeping with even a distraught expression on her face even deep in slumber. Shuffling in, Max kicked his boots back off before staring down at her. He knew she would be awake in a few hours and here he would have to tell her that their child, the baby she wanted so badly was dead. Rubbing his temples he went down a few steps where the floor was completely made out of stones. Seeing the brass pipes, he knew washing up would make him feel more alert, and maybe somewhat human. Living this sort of life, washing up and bathing were a luxury. Undressing, he threw his filthy dust covered clothes before stepping underneath the pipes. Turning the gauges, he heard a cough as the pipes hissed and instantly nice luke warm water came pouring down into him. Closing his eyes he tilted his head back, feeling his muscles relax instantly. That's when he heard her from the other room, scared, groggy, and confused.

"Max?"

Freezing underneath the water, he felt his heart freeze. She was awake.


	4. Awake

Hair still dripping wet, Max quickly dried off and found the clothes that were left for him. Stepping into the pants, he zipped himself up before slipping the shirt on. The clothes were old, warn, but nevertheless clean. He noticed how loose his clothes were, and knew he had lost weight. Feeling his hands shake, he caught just a glimpse of himself in the cracked mirror of the bathroom. He needed a shave, and his face was deeply tanned with lines around his eyes. He knew he was getting older, and the first few signs of gray were beginning to show near his temples. Turning, he walked out into the main room to find Diamond awake. She was sitting slightly up, her eyes huge and franticly looking around. The second he stepped out, he stared at her.

"Where are we?"

Max cleared his throat as he walked over.

"We're safe, lay back down."

Diamond snapped her eyes shut, a pained expression taking over her face as she held herself. Slowly her eyes went down to her body. A thick silence settled over the room as Max felt his heart drop. Instantly, she looked up at him her eyes terrified.

"Did…I have the baby?"

Max slowly walked over before sitting on the edge of the bed. Nodding, he knew how sore she must have been from the crude surgery. She was barley alert due to the drugs, and was shaking underneath the blankets. Taking her bandaged hand, he gently patted it.

"Yes…yes you did."

"What happened? Is it a boy or girl?"

Max dropped his eyes.

"A boy…"

"Is he okay? Where is he?"

"Diamond…"

Diamond went silent. Her eyes slowly starting to water. Cocking her head to the side, she gulped.

"What happened? Was it the accident? I fell didn't I? I blacked out…is the baby okay?"

"Diamond…it was early…"

Diamond instantly began to shake.

"Max? I…want to see my baby…please let me see him…"

"Diamond please…"

Instantly Diamond began to shake, trying to get up she cried out from pain as Max gently laid her back.

"Shhhhh…be still. It's okay…Shhhh…"

"I want to see him! You're lying!"

Max gently wrapped his arms around Diamond as she struggled, slapping at his shoulders as big fat tears rolled down her face. Trying his hardest to sooth her. He laid her back as she continued crying out for the baby. She begged him to stop lying, that she wanted to see him. That she just wanted to hold him.

"Please, let me see my baby…"

From all the commotion, the door opened and the doc walked in. Instantly holding a leather bag with rope straps.

"I heard the yelling…"

Max continued holding Diamond down as she kept crying, struggling from beneath him. Looking up with helpless eyes, he watched as the doc moved quickly, setting the bag down and taking out a set of syringes.

"Diamond, please listen to me. You need to take it easy you can pull out your stitches. You lost a lot of blood…"

"Where's my baby?!"

"Hold her down for me…"

He told max as he took her arm and injected the syringe. Instantly the drugs hit Diamond who's struggles and cries weakened. Laying back down with a dazed expression, she sniffled as tears continued to roll down her face. Staring up at Max her chest heaved up and down before she grasped his hand.

"It was the accident…wasn't it?"

Max dropped his eyes before nodding.

"Yeah, you were hurt bad. I didn't know what to do and we took the baby out. He was too early…I…"

He lost his words as he waited for her to say something. To scream why he decided to take the baby out? To ask why he could have done something so stupid. To demand why he let her climb out on the car when he was going so fast. To ask why he didn't take better care of them? Instead, all Diamond did was stare up at him with tear filled eyes.

"He's…really dead?"

Max nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Did…you see him?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Where is he? Can I…see him?"

The doctor nodded.

"I'll bring him up and give you two a few minuets. You need to take it easy though, you're body has been through a lot."

The doc got up and left, leaving the two alone. Taking heavy breaths, Diamond shut her eyes, tears clinging to her lashes.

"I was so stupid, why did I climb out…why?"

"Shhhh…"

Diamond began to softly weep as Max gently rubbed her arms. He had comforted her, just as she had with him. But never, never like this. Finally Diamond opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Did he open his eyes? Did you see him?"

Max shook his head.

"No, he… was never…he was…"

Max couldn't believe it. For the second time in his relationship with her he broke down. Lowering his head, he gripped tightly onto her hand trying to steady himself. Finally, he heard the doc return and sniffled, quickly wiping his eyes. When he turned, the doc brought over the basket, and lifted the baby wrapped up towards them.

"I'll give you some time alone, I'll come back in a bit."

Carefully, he handed the dead infant over to Max who held him out like he was some sort of unknown object. He held the wrapped up baby out, and listened to the doc leave them again. Feeling the baby, it's tiny weight in his hands his stomach rolled. It's face was tiny, gray with lifeless shut eyes and tiny purplish blue lips. Looking down at Diamond, she tried to sit up but hissed out in pain. Max held the baby against his chest as he offered his arm, helping her carefully up. As she sat back, her eyes bloodshot and raw she stared at the baby. Max looked at her. "Do you want to see him?" Diamond nodded before opening her arms. Slowly Max placed the baby against her as Diamond stared down. Softly he heard a wheeze escape from her throat as she sniffled and lowered her head crying.

"He's so tiny…"

"Yeah…he is."

"He was…dead when the doctor took him out?"

"Yeah."

"The accident?" Max shook his head. "Don't know, he said because he was too early."

Gently Diamond used her fingertip to stroke the baby's little cheeks.

"Oh my baby…"'

She lifted her eyes, more tears rolling down her face.

"I'm so sorry Max…it's all my fault."

Max fought back his own tears as he shook his head.

"No, it wasn't…"

Diamond nodded still looking down at the baby.

"It was. I should have taken better care of myself. I'm so sorry…I killed your son."

"Stop." Max knew he couldn't control himself much longer. "Diamond…please…" Diamond cried harder as Max reached forward holding her shoulder.

"He's beautiful…"

Max nodded, blinking away his own tears.

"He is."

"God he doesn't even have a name…"

"I named him."

Diamond lifted her eyes and met his.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I was thinking…Johnny. That okay?"

"Johnny…"

She looked back down at the baby, still gently stroking his face.

"Yeah, I like that…"

"We don't have long with him, the doc has to take him and bury him. I just wanted you to see him."

Diamond nodded.

"Can I have a little bit longer?"

"Of course." Diamond held the baby against her chest, closing her eyes as she gently rocked back and forth. Watching her, Max continued rubbing her shoulder knowing that at this exact moment they were both parents. Parents who had both lost a child. A few hours later… The baby was taken away by the doc. He told Max in passing when Diamond couldn't hear that he decided to cremated since this was the way they handled both of the bodies here due to wild animals digging up graves. He would supply Max with the ashes tomorrow. Giving Diamond another shot, he left demanding that Max get some rest. Once they were alone again, Diamond was half awake laying back almost unable to move nor speak. Crawling into bed beside her, he wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her against him.

"You okay?" Diamond lifted her drugged up eyes up at him.

"No, not really. You?"

"About the same."

"He was beautiful."

"Yeah, he was."

"I'm sorry Max. He wasn't just my baby, he was yours. I knew how badly you wanted him at the end and I…"

Before she could say anything further Max firmly held her and shook his head.

"Enough, please…my heart can't take anymore." Diamond cried hard against his chest as he rubbed her arm and tried to sooth her again. He knew both were badly broken, and most likely could never be the same again after this.

"Shhhhh, just sleep. Just sleep…" Leaning down he kissed her sweaty brow before kissing her head. Listening to her tiny broken cries, he waited until finally they died off and became soft breaths. Glancing down, he saw she was asleep. Feeling his own tears begin to build, he allowed them to roll down his face. "I'm sorry…" He whispered before shutting his eyes and falling asleep.


	5. Understanding

_Max's sleep was restless and broken. Twice he dreamed of his family before, of Lilly, of Jessie, and of course the accident. Flashes continued to repeat before his eyes over and over before they turned to Diamond. Crawling slowly onto the trunk of their car, holding the can of water as the wind blew back into her face, causing the scarf tied tightly around her gorgeous red hair to whip back slightly. Carefully and with the skill of a cat, she slid out in front, unscrewed the cap and looked over her shoulder through the dirty cracked windshield at him and smiled. He smiled back, something he rarely did. That's when the car hit the rock, and the wheel snapped out of his hands for just a moment. One second she was there… The next she was gone. He barley lost control of the car, swerving badly as he fought to turn the wheel. The tires screamed badly as dust flew up and he slammed on the screeching breaks. Finally he stopped, heart drumming badly in his chest. Clawing at the door handle, he ran out and saw her body a few yards away. Instantly he broke out into a run, praying that she hadn't gotten caught underneath the wheels. He knew he would have felt it, but she had fell, and wasn't moving. He nearly fell, skidding down when he stared at her back. He saw a small puddle of blood coming from near her head, all ready mixing into the sand. Taking a haggard breath, he waited a moment before turning her over with his hands. She rolled back, head tilted back, eyes closed. She was dead. Giving her a hard shake, he pressed his ear against he chest and listened._

 _He faintly thought he heard her heartbeat, and stared down not knowing what to do. Leaning down again he pressed his ear against her stomach and listened. He wasn't exactly sure what he was listening for, but felt terrified nevertheless. Placing his large hands on her stomach, he waited for any moment. Usually whenever he did touch her he could feel the baby joyfully kick away. At this exact moment, he felt nothing._

 _"Diamond?"_

 _He said giving her another shake. When she didn't move, he knew they were in trouble._

When Max awoke, his arm lashed out before firmly being held. Furiosa's hand firmly held it as he blinked trying to remember exactly where he was.

"Shhh…you're okay."

Max heaved, breathing heavy before he looked over. Diamond was in a dazed state, sweating badly as the doc sat beside her, giving her another injection and rubbing her arms down with a cool cloth. Sitting up, Max starred at her.

"What's the matter?"

The doc shook his head.

"Ain't nothing to get upset about. She's just got a fever. She lost a lot of blood and she's going to be fighting off infections for a while. I gave her something, juts trying to keep her cool. I believe you may have a minor one yourself."

"You were talking in your sleep…"

Furiosa said, her sparking green eyes looking calm and kind. Sitting up, Max looked over Diamond.

"She…gonna be…okay?"

"She'll be fine, just needs to get this fever down."

"You outta get some more sleep, there's a room right down the hall…"

"No, I want to stay with her." The fox exchanged a look with Furiosa before sighing.

"Fine, I'll be back in a bit to check in on her. There's a thing of water over there, try to get her to drink some when she wakes up. Keep rubbing her down with these…"

He handed him a pile of damp clothes before getting himself up. Watching, Furiosa turned as the doc left as Max carefully put his arm around Diamond and made her sit up against his chest. Muttering in her sleep, she tossed her head to the side, sweat pouring off her.

"Max?"

She said weakly, her eyes still closed. Max gently kissed the top of her head.

"I'm here…"

"Where's our baby? I just want to see my baby…"

Her words trailed off as Max and Furiosa glanced up at the same exact moment and locked eyes. Their stare both heartbroken, and pained. Max gently rubbed her arms down using the cloth, slowly and with care.

"Do you need anything?"

Max shook his head.

"No, thank you."

"I'll be back. Remember to rest up Max, please."

Before long he was left alone with her again. He stroked her red hair as he continued gently rubbing the clothes against her arms. She was sweating badly, and muttering in her sleep. Leaning down, he kissed the top of her head before remembering the first night they honestly were together.

 _He remembered how he hadn't dropped her off after Sugar Falls. In fact, they just continued to ride. They rode on for nearly five days, stopping when they needed and not talking much. She always sat behind him, arms wrapped tightly around his waist as he rode on. Whenever they stopped she took perfectly good care of herself. Sitting across from him whenever they built a fire, looking like a wild gypsy as she sat cross legged, and usually starred up at the stars. She proved rather quickly she knew a good amount about engines, as well as using a gun. They hunted, and slept side by side, barley saying more than a dozen words each day. Until…that night. He had been laying flat on his back, underneath his bed roll looking up at the night sky. It was a warm windy night and they had taken shelter a few miles from the plains. It had been just a few months since she first joined him, and she had proven herself as an equal. He heard her walk over, stepping out of the shadows. Glancing up he saw her, she was in an old torn sundress she only wore whenever she was sleeping. The rest of the time she stuck to slacks and blouses. Tonight the wind was causing her red hair to pool around her shoulders like a goddess. She stepped forward and starred down before softly smiling. Without so much as another word, she silently knelt down beside him and reached down, cupping his bearded face with her soft hand. Looking up confused, he was about to speak when he watched her slowly hike her dress up and climb on top of him._

 _Starring up, Max felt her hands press against his chest before slowly going down to his slacks, unbuttoning them. Max laid there as she took his hands, and placed them on her breasts. Locking eyes, the two starred at each other and instantly had an understanding. Leaning down, her lips grazed his before he began working himself out of his slacks. The next morning he awoke to find her laying naked across his chest, softly rising by each breath he took. Gently, he ran his hand through her hair before laying back, thinking maybe…just maybe he could make this work._

"Max?"

Max snapped out of his thoughts as he looked down at her. Diamond's eyes were glazed and unfocused.

"Max?"

"I'm here."

"Where's our baby Max?"

Biting his lip, he stopped gently stroking her skin before looking down at her.

"He's…he's…downstairs honey."

"Did you see him? Is he beautiful?"

Max nodded, hating himself that he felt tears sting his eyes.

"Yeah, he's beautiful. Like a little angel…"

"Good…that's good…" She muttered off laying against him. Watching her face, he knew that it was the fever that was making her like this. Kissing her head again, he continued to stroke her hair.

"Max?"

"Yeah love?" Diamond blinked away her tears before she looked up at him.

"If you gotta choose to either save me or the baby you save him you understand?"

"Diamond…" Her weak grip clutched onto his arm.

"Promise me Max, promise me. I…think I'm dying…"

Max watched as she shuttered and passed out in his arms. He knew the fever was worse than the doc was letting on. Carefully he scooted off the bed, lifting Diamond before heading into the next room where the pipes were. He knew the water here was pumped straight from the ground and was as cold as cold could be. Going underneath one of the pipes, he yanked the faucet on hearing the pipes groan as the water began to pour down. Holding her close, he sat underneath the pouring freezing water and heard Diamond scream as the water soaking the two of them shocked her into waking. Thrashing, she fought against him as he held her close, Water poured down on the two of them as he sat down against the wall, watching his bangs fall down into his face. Diamond confused, cried out still struggling before Max reached up blindly and turned the faucet off. With another groan of the pipes, the water trickled and stopped as Diamond began hysterically sobbing against him. Soaked to the bone, he held her waiting before Diamond looked down at her flat stomach. Slowly her hand lifted the cloth up looked at the ugly fresh stitch job snaking across the lower part of her stomach.

"My baby…"

She weakly whispered before collapsing against him. Knowing nobody could see or hear him, Max did something he forbid himself to do many years ago. He broke down crying as well.


	6. Protect

"The fever hasn't broken."

The doc said with a disappointed voice as he stared down at Diamond. It was a few hours later, and Max had carefully changed her into a fresh nightgown the women had left for her. Wrapping her up, she held her in his arms as she softly weeped and began to shiver. The water hadn't broken it, and she seemed to be slipping in and out of some deep dazed state, where her unfocused eyes continued to dart around. Max held tightly onto her, frightened out of his mind before finally the doc returned. He checked her swollen stitches and said he didn't see any infection, but felt after the shock to her body and blood loss, this was to be expected.

"She's dying isn't she?"

Max asked thickly after he listened to her heartbeat.

"She's very ill, we just need to watch her."

Max looked down knowing that if Diamond did die, he would only have himself to die. The past few hours had been terrible. Diamond slipped in and out of consciousness, tossing and turning, muttering, and crying out. Max watched as the doctor injected her with yet another needle, before listening to her breathing.

"I need you to prepare yourself, if this fever doesn't break…"

Before he could finish, Max shook his head, gathering her closer to him.

"If there's anything, anything at all…do it. Please."

"She needs blood…"

Instantly Max rolled up his sleeve.

"Give as much as you need, even if it kills me…please…"

The doc nodded before getting up.

"Give me a few minuets."

Max nodded before looking down at Diamond's pale face. Leaning down, he reached and gently touched her slightly parted lips which were cracked. He often did this with his calloused larger fingers, swiping them across her lips. He knew they could get passed this. They could deal with the fact they suffered this tragedy and face the future together. For so many years he traveled alone, afraid of his own demons until he met her. Now, the one thing that mattered most of him could slip away by just one breath stopping.

"Do you remember when we first met darling?"

He whispered, staring down.

 _It was just a few weeks after she first joined him. Proving her keep, she continued riding behind him, keeping up, and proving to be a faithful and useful companion. Max had finished showing her how to tie chains across roads whenever they saw looters in the distance. This was a way to make them stop their motorcycles and give them chance to grab the weapons and supplies. After rolling the chains back, and putting them up on his shoulders, the two slowly made their way down a steep incline, carefully stepping over rocks and reddish brown sand and soil. Once they reached the bottom, Diamond stopped and cocked her head to the side._

 _"You're bleeding…"_

 _Max looked down, he had accidentally stepped into some old barbwire which was scattered over the desert floors. Looking down, he began trying to step out of it before Diamond held her hands out._

 _"Give me the chains."_

 _"They might be too heavy…"_

 _"I got it, come on."_

 _Handing them over, Diamond placed them down before holding her arm out._

 _"Grab hold…"_

 _Looking out at her extended arm, Max reached out and took hold of it before stepping out. Instantly Diamond knelt down and looked at his torn pants, near the ankle where blood was seeping in thinly._

 _"Come on, we better get this cleaned up."_

 _"I'll be fine…"_

 _Diamond lifted her eyes looking at him before taking her scarf off and began wrapping it tightly._

 _"It will stain your scarf…"_

 _He went to reach down to untie it before Diamond playfully slapped his hand away._

 _"I got plenty, now come on…"_

 _Standing, she offered her arm again. Staring at her, giving her an amused glance before taking hold and limping beside her. Once they reached the car where they were camped out, she sat him down on one of the bedrolls they had before she took their canteen and grabbed a few torn pieces of cloth she had in her back._

 _"Sit back."_

 _Max did so, watching her work feeling amused and somewhat stunned. Slowly she rolled up his pant leg before she poured some water on one of the pieces of cloth and began to dab at the cuts. Watching her with serious eyes, he nervously bit his bottom lip before clearing his throat._

 _"I have something for you…um…if you want it."_

 _Diamond looked up before Max reached into his coat pocket and produced a small compact mirror made out of brass. He had found it while gathering and saw it shinning from the middle of pieces of trash and rusting car parts. Handing it, he couldn't explain the hammering in his chest. Smiling, she took it and turned it over in her hands before opening it and looking at her reflection._

 _"It's cracked, but if you don't want it…"_

 _Diamond looked up and smiled._

 _"I love it. Thank you."_

 _Smiling back at her, he couldn't help but love the way she was looking at him at this exact moment._

Max was sitting beside Diamond as the tube connected between them fed his blood into her arm. The doc had been closely watching them, not allowing any visitors. Finally a little before sunset, Diamond opened her eyes. Max felt weak, but couldn't help but smile seeing the color return in her face. Blinking, she stared up at him.

"Max?"

"Hello darling…"

Grasping his hand, she tried to move but winced in pain.

"Don't try to move love, your going to be okay…"

"Max…you look terrible…"

The doc walked over and slowly disconnected the tube. Lashing out, he grabbed the doctor's arm.

"She hasn't had enough yet."

"She's fine now, the fever broke. You need to rest…"

Diamond saw the tube as the doc rolled it back up and instantly her eyes filled with panic.

"Max? Are you okay?"

Leaning down, he gently kissed her forehead.

"I'm fine darling, just fine…" Later… Max insisted on carrying Diamond up top. Over looking down at the valley, it was a little after dusk. The doc waited by the hatch which led up, allowing them to have a little time alone. He demanded once they were finished they rest. Max knew Furiosa wanted to see them, but respected the doctor's orders in allowing them to rest. Max was scared the fever might return, and wanted to be careful since she couldn't walk with the incision across her stomach. Seeing the other mountains, with the lush green farms growing on top. Sitting, he remembered everything they had gone through in order for them to gain control of this place again. Sitting, he held Diamond like a child as she weakly looked out.

"So this is the place you helped them take back?"

Max nodded.

"I guess it's the closest I could call home…"

"Is this where you got your tattoos?" Max nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Max nodded, even though he did feel weak. He had given a lot of blood and knew physically and mentally. Reaching down, he took the small container of the baby's ashes. Holding it up, he sighed. He couldn't believe that just a few days ago this was a child. Their child. Now it was like everything else dust… Looking down at Diamond, he grunted.

"Want to say anything?"

Diamond sniffled laying against him before shaking her head.

"Just let him go Max, he deserves to be free."

Max nodded, trying his hardest to be strong for her. Tilting it upside down, he watched as a gentle breeze blew by causing the grayish ashes to scatter and float away. And with that, he was gone.

"I'm sorry…"

He muttered, not to Diamond but to the child he had no idea he wanted so badly until after he was gone.

 _ **A few months earlier…**_

 _"Well, I guess there's no more guessing…"_

 _Diamond said standing just in torn jeans, which were unbuttoned at the top. Looking down at her stomach, it was filling out with a slight bump. Max, who was cleaning his riffles out glanced over. A few months before Diamond was stricken with an unknown illness. Nearly every morning she was violently ill, throwing up and feeling sick whenever they rode. Time after time, she was forced to make him pull over as she dry heaved until she was completely exhausted. Max had been worried, wanting to take her to a doctor at one of the villages since she no longer seemed to have an appetite. Diamond had brushed it off saying she was fine, until just last month she told him after they had made love that she hadn't been bleeding for some time now. Max, who was zipping up his pants turned completely confused._

 _"What?"_

 _"My monthly bleed, there hasn't been any for a while…I might…be pregnant."_

 _Max felt stunned. Even though he had been married, and had a child he perfectly understood how things worked. Still, that seemed ages ago and never once did it dawn on him that they had to be careful. In fact, since they were together they had slept together thousands of times. In fact, whenever they were held up inside the tent whenever there was a wind storm, all they did was have sex. In this day of age, there was no protection. You had sex to reproduce. Sex was barley about love or pleasure. Now being so foolish, here he was in the vast wasteland, looking at a woman he had honestly fallen in love with in a very dangerous state. He denied that she was, but now seeing her standing there, her stomach slightly sticking out of her thin tanned frame, he felt scared as well as angry with himself. Standing, he walked over. Diamond sighed and ran her hands over her breasts._

 _"I have to be…"_

 _"How far along you think?"_

 _"A few months maybe…I'm not sure. I've been so tired…"_

 _For a moment a terrible thought flickered past his mind. He knew of men traveling through the deserts, knock off doctors who performed abortions for water. Maybe, just maybe he could bring her to a village to get it done before her health was put at risk. As soon as that thought entered his mind, he forced it away. Brow wrinkling, he sighed and shook his head._

 _"That's it then, we're taking you to a village with a doctor…"_

 _"Whoa, what?"_

 _"You need a doctor Diamond. This isn't a place to be pregnant. Something could happen…"_

 _"So, what? You come with me?"_

 _Max shook his head._

 _"You know I couldn't…"_

 _"So you knock me up and drop me off? Is that it?! Am I used goods? Trying to get rid of me?"_

 _Max shook his head._

 _"Of course not, you could have the child and maybe we could find someone who could…"_

 _Diamond glared before she grabbed one of her dusty shirts, tugged it on and stepped out of the tent. For the reminder of the evening, she refused to look or even talk to him. Ignoring the fact she was pregnant, he decided if she wanted to be stubborn this argument might last a while. They continued riding together, and sleeping side by side. Still, he couldn't help but hate the idea that she was a ticking time bomb. He hated himself for doing this to her. A few weeks went by and finally he decided to talk to her about it. He explained he couldn't live without her, but if she honestly wanted to join him, what was so bad about having somebody raise the baby someplace safe? They lived a dangerous life, they couldn't keep a child safe. He had told her about Jessie and Lilly before, and told her he could never live with himself if something like that happened._

 _"Everything happens for a reason Max. This baby is special."_

 _"Something could happen…"_

 _"It won't…" Smiling, she stood on her tiptoes and loosely put her arms around his neck kissing his chin._

Now they sat together, two parents that had lost a child together. Leaning against him, she sighed and looked up at the night sky.

"I love you Max, we'll take care of each other, like we always do."

"Of course…" "We'll get through this…we have to." Brushing her bangs away, he leaned against her kissing her softly before feeling the wind blow against them. Max deeply promised himself, he would die if he ever caused her any pain ever again. Shutting his eyes, he couldn't block out the visions of the doctor ripping their dead child out of her and saying over and over again...

"He was just too early…"


	7. Broken

_**One year ago…**_

 _They had traded some shot down buzzard meat to a traveling collector who rode around in a wagon completely covered with hand sketched drawings and artwork. After they did their trade, Max and Diamond sat inside the cramped wagon as the collector leaned down using his buzzing needle, which was hooked up to his car battery as he tattooed around Diamond's thin finger. Sitting there, eyebrows lifted Diamond looked over at Max causing him unable to help himself but crack a small grin. Finally the buzzing stopped, and the collector grinned a toothless smile._

 _"How do you like that pretty lady?!" Diamond held up her hand, admiring the new tattoo band around her finger before she smiled. Looking over, she tapped Max on the shoulder._

 _"I'll right tough guy, no backing out now."_

 _Laughing, Max switched places with her. That evening, Max laid on his stomach shirtless as he stared out at his dirty cracked hands. He stared at the tattooed wedding band, and could't help but feel it belonged there. Still feeling tender from earlier, he looked at the skin and smiled before Diamond straddled on top of him, running her smooth palms across his back. Frowning, she brushed back some of her hair. Her eyes scanning, she looked at the crude words tattooed across his tanned back. Leaning down, she gently kissed his back before laying her head against him. At that exact moment, Max felt the happiest man in the world._

 _ **Present**_

It had been nearly two weeks since the death of their child. Diamond had a long and very painful recovery ahead of her. The fevers returned off and on for the first week following, causing her to be bed ridden, and barley able to function. Max stayed by her side the entire time. After the third week of closely being watched, the doctor said that her stitches were healing up just fine, but the muscles still had been cut, and it would be a long time before she would be fully able to feel like her normal self. Diamond tried her hardest to pride herself in walking to the bathroom herself, or even sitting up for meals. Each time, she bit her lips in pain and fought through it while Max was close by to take lead. She wasn't eating much, and slept most days. Max continued staying by her side, often having her sleep against him so he could watch her breathing. At night whenever he did drift off he would find himself awaking and instantly checking to see if she was still breathing or not. He hated to admit it but he was still terrified.

The fevers were still returning which scared him. Furiosa came shortly after the first fever broke and introduced herself to Diamond who was sitting up. She knelt down by the bed side, and offered her hand.

"So your the darling that tamed the mysterious fool?"

Diamond cracked a weak smile.

"I've heard many things about you. It's an honor to meet you. Thank you for allowing me to recover at your home. I can surly never replay you…"

Furiosa gently took Diamond's hand, kissing it before smiling.

"If you've heard all about me then you must of heard how your husband saved us all. We're the ones in debt to him. As car as I can you're family, you stay as long as you like…forever would very well suit me."

Max smirked sitting beside Diamond who smiled at Furiosa who motioned over her shoulder.

"The girls would love to meet you. Would you be all right to see them?"

"Girls? You have daughters?"

Furiosa smiled and shook her head.

"No, friends. They helped me make this place the way it is today. Your husband saved them, and have been wanting to meet his wife since you arrived."

Max was just close to speaking up, telling Furiosa it was too much for her to handle, mostly since half of the old wives had children of their own and were fairly young. He didn't want too much excitement, or for her to get upset. Instead Diamond smiled nodding.

"I would love to meet them."

That afternoon Toast, Capable, and Dag all came in silently. Max had been able to see them just briefly since he arrived. For the most part, he hadn't left Diamond's side. Watching across the room, arms crossed he smiled softly as the women all so beautiful and lovely gathered around Diamond talking a million miles a minute. Max noticed none of them mentioned the loss of the baby, or their own children. Instead they gushed over Diamond's hair, and asked her questions of how she used to read cards.

"Are you a psychic? Can you do magic?"

Dag asked with wide eyes. Diamond laughed and shrugged.

"I would love to believe I have a second sense, but it usually leads me in the wrong direction."

The women all laughed, talking more before she softly heard Toast comment that she was a lucky lady for landing a man like Max. "We owe that man our life's." Max couldn't help but smirk as he left, allowing them to be alone. All these years later and they still claimed he had came out of nowhere swooping in to save them. The truth was he was simply a tag along who helped Furiosa. She was the true hero. Once he stepped outside, unknown to him the women all took hold of Diamond's hand, tears in their eyes before giving their deeply condoles over the child they lost. Diamond struggled to control her years before nodding and thanking them. All the women in this room had or were mothers. The few that had babies had either miscarried once or twice before, or gave birth to stillborns. Two of them had ended up carrying their children to term, and were currently raising them, trying to forget how they were conceived.

Diamond had heard all about the wife's and listened to their past stories of horror, being nothing more than objects, sex slaves built for one purpose. Here she was, a mother nevertheless, but a mother of a dead child. Having the girls around them brought her comfort, and she loved hearing over and over what they truly thought about Max.

"He's truly wonderful…"

Dag sighed to her. Nodding, she couldn't help but agree. Unfortunately they couldn't stay long since Diamond laid back and instantly Max knew she wasn't well. He cleared his throat telling the girls to excuse them, Diamond needed her rest. As soon as the girl got up, kissed her hand, and promised to visit, Max turned and looked at her as she began to heave slowly, nearly struggling to breath. Max felt her clammy hand and knew another fever had come. Now since then, Diamond laid in bed, given fresh dressings from the doctor, and an injection of something for the pain. Laying there, her hands slid across her sore flat stomach which was now empty and no longer held their child. That night, the fever got worse causing Diamond to shiver underneath the blankets as Max closely watched her. By morning, it seemed to have broken and she was taking a little bit of water. The doctor demanded she rest while she checked in on her while Max gave her time alone to rest and recover.

As much as he didn't want to do it, Max nodded and left to go help out below. The entire place was welcoming, friendly, and an actual small piece of something worth while. Down below in the valley there were huts, and small camps set up. Above were living quarters, and the factories they were making for supplies, farming, and schooling for the young ones. Max went down to the many loading bays and helped look at some of the engines they were using for their rigs they used for supply runs. He noticed a good amount of the people were watching from afar, whispering. That's when Capable strolled over. Her brilliant red hair reminded him of Diamond's.

"Hello Max…"

Max glanced up and smirked.

"How are you?"

She held onto one of the poles down below, ignoring all of the other sweating swearing men, working in the damp coolness down below, sending sparks flying, and tools clanking.

"How's your wife? Furiosa tells us we can't visit until she's feeling better."

Max leaned against one of the engine blocks and sighed, looking down at his filthy hands.

"She's…she's…just fine. Just needs time to rest up."

"You're all planning on staying a while ain't you?"

Capable asked looking hopeful. Max sighed shaking his head before returning back to his work.

"Until she's strong enough to travel."

Frowning, Capable stared at him.

"So you're leaving again?"

Max looked over.

"It isn't like that…"

Capable looked hurt, almost like a small child. Her bottom lip trembling, she shook her head.

"Just like Nux…full of promises, sweeps in, and sweeps out…"

Before he could react, she turned around, skirt twirling as she ran off. Max came in, having helped repair a few engines down below. Most days whenever Diamond was given something for pain she would sleep for the whole morning. Max took this time to help out and get the lay of the land. He knew as soon as Diamond had fully recovered, he would gather enough supplies and bid farewell to his friends once again. He hated doing it, but he knew this wasn't where they belonged. Forever now, this would be the place where they lost their child. Max came in, filthy from the sand before looking across at her. She laying there, her face still and her color fair. Ever since she came here, he noticed her once rich golden tan now faded. The night before, she fell asleep in his arms, crying out a few times in her sleep. Frowning, he gently stroked her hair. She had been running a fever on and off for the past few days, and even when Dag visited and sat in with her yesterday with Toast she barley seemed alert. The doctor insisted there hadn't been any infection and he figured it was just her body slowly trying to repair itself. Walking over, Max sat down on the edge of the bed and gently rubbed her leg from on top of the blankets. Despite the heat she was always shivering, and could barley stand a few minuets from underneath the covers. He noticed last night she was sweating lightly and tossing back and forth. Sighing, she watched her sleep before clearing his throat.

"Diamond…I was thinking, as soon as your well we should go. We'll find someplace…anywhere and hold up for a while. We could…"

Looking he touched her hand and frowned. Something wasn't right.

"Diamond?"

She didn't move. Feeling his heart begin to thud harder, he gave her a gentle shake.

"Diamond?"

She didn't wake. Instantly panic and terror filled his eyes as he laid his head against her chest and heard nothing. Snapping his head up he looked at her.

"Diamond?! Diamond?!"

He shook her as her pale still body barley moved.

"DIAMOND!"

Giving her a forceful shake, he took her by the by the shoulders and shook her again like a rag doll, feeling his rage bubble up.

"WAKE UP!"

She laid back silent, her eyelashes softly laying closed against her cheeks. Her complexion pale, and her entire body still. Shaking his head he reached down and pinched her nose shut. Years ago, in fact a lifetime ago when he was a police officer they had taught this for rescue. Tilting her mouth open, he deeply breathed into her. Breathing again, he sat back and waited and saw no change. Feeling his hands shake, he laced them together across her breast bone and began to pump down with them. Sweat rolling down and stinging his eyes, he waited before going back to breathing for her. Nothing. Lacing his hands together again, he continued to pump down, not even noticing he had re broken her ribs again. Frantic, he continued pumping down on her chest thinking to himself that he would sell his very own soul to save his wife at this exact moment.

 _ **Eight months earlier**_

 _Diamond sat Indian style on top of the hood of the car. It was a blistering hot day and she had one of her many scarfs wrapped around her head as she laid out her torn, and worn tarot cards down. Frowning at the latest one she laid out, her eyebrows raised as she nervously bit her lip. Just then Max slid himself from underneath the car, wiping his oil stained hands on his pants. Glancing over, he smiled at Diamond who looked beautiful in this mid morning light. Sitting there, she was focused staring down at her cards._

 _Sometimes late at night, after they were done fooling around she would insist on reading his cards or palms. Most of the time he would laugh laying back as he held out his hand and allowed her to carefully feel each line before lacing her smaller hands into his and leaning in to kiss him. Leaning over, he stared down at the cards, not making heads or tails over whatever she was looking at. Smiling, he leaned down and gently began to kiss her neck._

 _"How's the future today love?"_

 _Diamond sighed, almost ignoring the fact he was kissing her. Looking down, she didn't exactly seemed thrilled with the reading she had drawn out. Still kissing her, Max's hand reached up gently cupping her breast before whispering in her ear._

 _"Come on…"_

 _Turning she faced him, softly smiling before kicking the cards off with her boot, allowing them to scatter and fall to the desert floor. Together they went into the cramped backseat of the car. With fumbling hands, the two began pulling each other's clothes off before he slowly drew up one of her legs. Starring down, he pressed his forehead against hers and began to give long labored breaths. Pressing down, he felt her stiffen beneath him as he grunted and began to thrust. By the time the sun had set, unknown to both of them…they had conceived the child they would loss before he was even born._

 _ **Present**_

The doctor raced in with Furiosa, and found Max completely hysterical. Rushing over, Furiosa attempted to take Max's arm to lead him away when he gritted his teeth like a wild dog and hissed at her not to touch him. Standing back she watched as Max held onto Diamond's limp body like a scared child. Yelling, he begged for the doctor to help her, and kept holding his hands, palms down over her body shaking. The doctor quickly pressed his head against her chest before frowning.

"We need to get her heart going…"

Quickly he pulled an old car battery, wired with custom settings from the old battered leather bag. Setting it down on the bed, he unrolled different wires before pointing to Max.

"Open her shirt, I need bare skin."

Max tore her blouse, sending the buttons flying as the doctor laid the wires over her chest.

"Stand back…It only has enough juice for maybe three shocks…"

Carefully watching, the doctor turned a knob on the side of the button before a steady humming filled the air before Diamond'e entire body jolted and became still. Max stared down at her before shaking his head.

"Again!"

The doctor sighed, and turned the knob once more. This time, Diamond's body violently twitched before she began gasping for air. Max sat back blinking through tears of relief before suddenly Diamond began to convulse back and forth.

"What's happening?!"

"Hold her down!" Max held her by the shoulders as she continued to thrash back and forth and finally became still. Furiosa watched, unable to speak before the doctor leaned over and listened to Diamond's heart before frowning. Taking her pulse, he felt it for a moment before opening her eyes and looking down. Feeling her hand again, he sighed.

"She's rejecting the blood transfusions, her body temp is going up again…I'm sorry Max, she's just not strong enough…"

Max stared.

"What?"

Diamond laid still in his arms, her breathing shallow and uneven. Looking at the doctor with disbelieving eyes, he then looked over at Furiosa who hated to feel tears start to build up behind her eyes.

"But…you said she was fine…"

"I told you her recovery wouldn't be easy…she's just too weak."

Max's eyes narrowed.

"You…it's your fault. You insisted on cutting her open…"

The doctor shook his head.

"Max, you can blame whoever you want, but I have to be honest…with what just happened, she'll most likely not survive the night."

Max glared at the doctor before Furiosa stepped forward, trying to clear her throat.

"There has to be something you can do…"

"Just make her comfortable. We were lucky, but if the fevers continue like this through the night, her heart will stop again and I don't think we'll be able to restart it again."

He then looked over at Max.

"I'm sorry Max, but…this is it. There's nothing more we can do. I say…stay with her, I can give her something to be comfortable, and that's it."

Max glared up, holding his wife in his arms.

"Get out of here…"

Exchanging a look with the doctor, Furiosa stared at him.

"Let her go Max. Maybe that's the only thing that's making her hold on."

Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he glared up.

"Then I won't let go."

The doc shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Jesus Christ…"

With that the doc left, leaving his bag behind. Furiosa watched him, before looking back at Max.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Max looked up at her before she shook her head and sat on the edge of the bed staring down at Diamond.

"Max…I believe everyone in your life besides her as left you. I won't join in. Now if you're going to loose her, your not gonna lose her alone."

Reaching forward she grasped his hand with hers and together they waited as Diamond gave small heaving sighs as she shook from within Max's arms.

 _ **A few hours later…**_

Max stared out, eye bloodshot and worn as Furiosa still continued sitting down on the bed from him. Diamond was still, sleeping silently in his arms, trembling.

"I had a daughter."

He said thickly. Furiosa looked up.

"What?"

Max continued to look ahead.

"A family. I was…a police officer…"

"A road warrior?"

"Before the major fallout. I was married, her name was Jessie. She had beautiful dark brown curly hair, and most vivid green color set of eyes. We had a daughter named Lilly. They were both murdered."

"Jesus…"

"First Jessie, then my daughter. I watched it happen. She died in my arms, just like this…"

There was silence between them for a while before Max stared down at Diamond's pale face.

"I should have treated her better. I knew she was just a kid, but besides you…she wasn't like any woman I had met before after Jessie. It almost seemed as if she came back to me in her. I was too worried about what was going to happen to her and the baby, I never truly had time to see how happy I actually was until it was too late…"

 _ **Three months ago.**_

 _Diamond was fast asleep underneath the stair lit sky. Max laid beside her, awake as he usually was, laying close by, his shotgun just an arm's length away. Laying there beside her, he stared down at her swollen stomach and frowned. Reaching forward, his fingertips gently brushed across her skin before he felt something. Stopping, he waited before watching Diamond's face, still fast asleep. Reaching forward, he laid his palm across and felt the tiny little kicks from within her. Breaking a smile, he knew that either it be a girl or a boy…he would love this baby more than life itself._

 _Unknown to him, as he stared down at her stomach in utter amazement…Diamond had cracked open an eye and was watching him smiling._

 _ **Present.**_

Furiosa glanced over and saw Max lift the pistol of his temple. Eyes widening, she could;'t believe she hadn't seen him pull it out. Before she could react, he snapped his eyes shut and pulled the trigger.

"Click!"

The chamber was empty. Furiosa let a horsed cry of relief escape her as a voice came from below, weak and slightly dazed.

"What are you doing you damn fool?"

Looking down, tears spilling down his cheeks he saw Diamond weakly staring up at him. A few of his own tears, falling and splattering on her pale cheeks. Reaching up, she stroked his face and Max was amazed to feel the skin smooth and cool.

The fever had broken.

 _ **A few weeks later.**_

Max planned in another week or so, Diamond and him would be getting going. Diamonds' fevers hadn't returned, but the strain had left her heart weak. The doc explained she seemed overall healthy, but anything could make her flicker out like a candle when the wind blows hard. She would never be able to do half of the things she did before, and always at risk.

Max understood perfect, but looked at it as fate. She hadn't been taken from him just yet, and this just meant she needed looking after. A protector. The two had just finished making love. Max carefully rolled off of her, drained, and a nervous wreck since this was their first time together since they arrived. Constantly through the whole thing, he kept making sure he wasn't putting his full weight on her, keeping himself up with his hands pinned down on each side of her. She kept gently laughing, telling him she was fine, but twice he stopped convinced it was too much for her heart to take. Now exhausted, he laid beside her naked before reaching forward and gently tracing her jawbone with his finger. Diamond smiled across at him before sighing.

"You didn't finish inside…"

Max lifted an eyebrow.

"What now?"

"You afraid of something?"

Max dropped his eyes and caught sight of the healing scar down across her lower stomach. He knew this would be a constant reminder of what had happened. How they had lost their son, and nearly lost her. Before he could speak, Diamond took his hand in hers and sighed.

"If it's ever going to happen again, it will happen. I don't think after what happened I was meant long for this world."

"Stop being foolish…"

"It's true. And Max, if it did. Who knows, maybe…just maybe it would work out, and whatever ends up happening there would be a tiny little piece of me left behind with my good locks, and your eyes."

"Quit talking like that. Now rest up and get some sleep…" Leaning forward he kissed her forehead before gathering her tightly in his arms. Not saying a word, he laid there scared out of his mind knowing she was actually right.


	8. I'm so sorry

**One year later**

Diamond sat underneath the shade of her tent in the valley. She was dressed in a colorful shall, wrapped around her tanned body, with dangling glittering jewelry. Sitting behind the table, she laid her tarot cards down, the sound of wind chimes faintly clinking as a gentle breeze came by. She had just finished reading for a local farmer who worked above, he was a young man nervous and on edge, asking a million questions about a young village woman he had been courting for some time now, wondering if he should propose or not. After this session, he left grinning from ear to ear after Diamond filled him with hope. Sitting alone, she shuffled with her cards before the shall lifted and Max appeared. Smiling, he usually came by around this time to check on her before he went off to work on the engines with Furiosa. For a short period of time after Diamond had slowly begun to gain back her strength, they had talked about maybe leaving. In the end Max decided they should stay put for at least two winters, just so he made completely sure she was strong enough to travel. They lived down in the village. He worked engines, while she read cards. Each night they would meet shortly after dusk, exhausted by the heat, and usually making love and falling asleep in each other's arms. Walking in, he stepped inside and looked down at his wife who's perfectly round stomach stuck out beneath her thin blue frabic of her shall. Her hands placed on top of her stomach, she rubbed it looking absolutely beautiful. Diamond had gotten pregnant by complete surprise. For months Max had been so careful, then one morning he woke to the sounds of her vomiting. She had been sick lately in the mornings, and tried usually around dinner. Finally after visiting with the doctor it was confirmed. That evening, when she came to him she smiled before she wrapped her arms around him. Picking her off the floor, he hugged her tight before she whispered…

"It's going to be all right, I promise."

Max spent many sleepless nights worried about the pregnancy. Diamond was much weaker after she lost the last baby, and the fevers returned every once in a while. He had been keeping very close tabs on her, constantly worried whenever it seems she was over doing it, or getting over worked. One evening he admitted to Furiosa how scared he was of something happening again. The thought of losing either her or another child shook him to the bone, and he honestly didn't know if Diamond or himself could go through something like that. Finally once he finally came to terms that she was with child, and that this in fact was reality, he get ground rules. The first was that she would visit the village doctor almost every week, constantly checking on the pregnancy and most of all her own health. The second was that besides reading cards, in the shade of the tent she worked out of, he wouldn't have her lifting, running, or even being out in the sun too long. He kept a close eye on her, making sure she ate well, and got plenty of sleep. Finally the worry began to lift when the night came when she woke him smiling. the first true smile he had honestly seen from her in months. Grabbing his large rough hand, she slid it over her swollen stomach to feel the child's kicks from within. Instantly he smiled before placing his ear against her stomach listening. Now with less than a month left, he couldn't wait to hold his child.

"How are you love?"

He asked walking over. Dropping his gun belt on the table, he handed her his pack, which had some fruit he had gotten from above as well as fresh fruit. Leaning over, he gently kissed her before smiling and leaning down.

"How's my little one?"

"Kicking up a storm…feel?"

Taking his hand, he felt before smiling. Leaning down again, he slowly opened his mouth against hers before sitting down beside her. That afternoon they spent sitting together in the tent eating lunch and talking about their day. Diamond had several people come in for card readings, while Max was working on a new bike engine with Furiosa. As strange as it seemed, ever since they arrived and got settled, this place truly did seem like home. They had friends, and as hard as it was to admit, some of them were as close as family. All of the girls adored Diamond and usually had her over above. They had been fussing over her since she became pregnant again, and were on insisting with helping her. They had all ready given her a bassinet, and were knitting and making dozens and dozens of clothes. Max found it amusing how much they loved Diamond and treated her like a sister. Today they sat side by side, picking at fruit, and reaching back and forth, smiling, kissing, and brushing their hair out of each other's eyes.

"Okay, if it's a girl…how about Gretchen?"

Max said as he wiped his hands together and putting his arm around her.

"That's pretty, so we're between Gretchen, or Wendy…and for a boy Sam?"

"You like Sam huh?"

"Yeah don't you?"

"I love it, Sam is like Max, mysterious…and most likely adorable."

Laughing, Max nuzzled her neck before kissing her cheek.

"All right love, I gotta get back. You all right?"

"Perfect, thank you."

"I'll get you at sunset…"

Kissing him, she handed him his belt before he gently patted her stomach and winked at her. Walking out, he turned back once, smiled and nodded at her before going out into the blinding sunlight. Unknown to him, tragedy would strike. Later… Two looters were speeding through the village on hyper bikes. They wore helmets with mirrored reflectors, and skulls painted on the back. Their bikes roared through the village as they shot off rounds from their shotguns. Women and children screamed, running out of the way as the bikes flew through stands, tents, and destroyed anything in their way. Screams of horror were heard over the engines as the two drivers on the bike began shooting into the crowd. Several innocent bystanders fell wounded as they two masked men cackled with laughter and continued speeding about. At that exact moment Furiosa and Max stepped out from the platform, their hands stained with grease as they squinted from the bright sunlight and looked out at the chaos. Instantly Furiosa's eyes narrowed.

"Sound the alarm, I'll grab weapons…"

Max nodded as he ran over and cranked the metal handle, causing the old rusting speakers, giving a wailing sound as people began scattering about. Only several times had this actually happened since Max and Diamond arrived. Usually it was looters coming in, trying to cause trouble. Most of the time no matter what they were doing the alarm was always sounded and the problem taken care of before anybody could get seriously hurt. Being thrown a weapon, Max ran with Furiosa down towards the West valley where most of the sounds were coming from. As he ran as fast as he could, boots pounding in the sand, he instantly had a pit of dread enter his stomach knowing that's where Diamond was. As they ran, people shot and killed laid scattered to the side. The wounded were crying out, pointing to the two of them and a few of the others running behind on where they were headed. Seeing the blown apart tents and run over stands, they continued running, guns aimed as they followed the sounds of the bikes. At this exact moment, the sounds of yelling and gunfire caused Diamond to pull back the flap of her tent and step out. Holding her hand up to shield the sun, she stepped out and took a second to let her vision adjust to the light. Walking out, she looked and saw two hyper bikes speeding in circles, firing guns into the air. People were laying amount in the dirt, bleeding and hurt. Raising an eyebrow confused, she watched as one of the bikes reared and spun around, speeding her way.

Frozen, Diamond gasped before the bike hit her, causing her to be thrown to the side like a rag doll.

The bike wobbled for a second, the driver continuing laughing as he shot twice more into the crowd. Fifity or sixty feet away, not seeing what had just happened, Furiosa and Max stood wide out in the open and froze before Max saw the two bikes speeding in their direction. Frowning he knew the target would be near impossible at this speed. Looking at Furiosa he nodded before dropping to one knee allowing her to lean against him and take aim. Softly she whispered as they cot closer, engines screaming.

"One…two…three…"

Twice she pulled the trigger, shooting both drivers one after another, scattering the mired visors of their helmets and causing them to crash the bikes. The wheels flipped over, crashing as the bodies went flying into the sand. Allowing the dust to settle, both slowly stood, still holding their guns and exchanged a look. Just then, one of the village women came running.

"Max! Max! Come!"

Right away Max's face dropped, not even glancing at the two bodies and crashed bikes. Dropping his gun, he took off running, passing the woman and heading straight to the tent, heart hammering in his chest. "She's okay…she's okay…" He kept repeating over and over again in his head. Skidding to a stop, he kicked up sand before looking down. Sprawled out to the side was Diamond. She had gotten hit, and was laying there lifeless. Eyes widening, he broke off into a run before falling to his knees.

"Diamond! Diamond!"

Turning Diamond over, he knew instantly she was dead. The side of her head was crushed in, pulsing with blood which was trickling into the sand. Her right eye was bloodshot and stared off without any movement or light. Grabbing her wrist, he felt for a pulse before he looked up watching Furiosa and a few of the others slowly walk over. People were wounded everywhere, slowly trying to sit up and get help. Looking up, Max heaved a heavy breath before shaking his head. No, not after everything. Not after all of this he could lose her. Grabbing hold of her, he held her close staring off remembering how he lost his daughter and first wife the same exact way. Shutting his eyes, the voices began building. Voices he had blocked out ever since they decided to stay here. Thinking of Lilly, he could faintly hear her laughing as he clutched onto her with all his might. Slowly Furiosa knelt down.

"Max…I'm so sorry…"

Opening his eyes he looked down at his Diamond's face and thought of how happy she seemed this morning when he saw her. Staring off, tuning everything out he knew he had officially lost everything. It was over now. That's when, he felt a kick. Opening his eyes, he looked down and stared at her stomach. Frowning, he remembered a year ago when he was faced with the same exact choice. Thinking of his lost child, he stared down at Diamond's lifeless eyes and clutched onto her, face crumbling before giving a blood curdling hopeless scream. He had lost his only hope of happiness, he had failed her, and now this was his price. Looking down, he laid her down carefully in the sand before lifting his bloodshot eyes to Furiosa.

"Your knife…"

"Max…"

Opening his hand, he glared at her. "Now." Reaching behind her, she handed him her hunting knife before Max tore open her shall. Looking at her swollen pregnant stomach, he thought for a second he was going to lose his nerve. Looking over, he stared down at her pale still face. Gently, he brushed some of her blood splattered hair back and shook his head.

"I am so sorry…"

He muttered, before he began to cut.

 _ **One day later…**_

Seventeen people had been killed yesterday. Almost thirty wounded. The two bikers' bodies had been thrown into the fire pit, as everyone slowly tried to collect themselves and repair the damage done to the village. News had spread quickly over what had happened to Diamond and Drag broke down into complete tears when Furiosa told her what had happened. Max had insisted on digging her grave with his bare hands instead of having her body cremated. For hours he worked until finally his hands were bloody and ruined. Diamond's body was wrapped in a shall, and before lowering her into the grave, he gently kissed his lips and pressed his forehead against hers. For hours afterwards, he simply knelt in front of the graze staring at the marker he had made completely defeated. Nobody approached him, nor tried to talk and make things better. They all knew what Max had lost today, and how there wouldn't be any coming back from it. Once Max was ready, he trigged inside in a trance before going above. Drag and the others were waiting.

"Somebody is here that wants to meet you."

She said, holding the wrapped up newborn. Carefully she handed him over as Max stared down. Eariler, he had cut into Diamond's flesh, blood squirting everywhere as he dug with his own hands and pulled the squirming newborn out. For a moment he was completely terrified that once he pulled this child out of Diamond's wound it would be gray and lifeless like his other child. Instead, the baby screamed with life, bloody and healthy. Looking down at the ruined remains of his wife, he closed his eyes and held his baby close to his chest. Now here he was, Sam. Looking down, his heart ached as he held the baby close against him.

"Max, he's beautiful…"

Turning, ignoring the others he stepped outside and sat beneath the stars holding the baby which was peacefully sleeping. Sitting there, he gently stroked his perfect little soft cheeks, feeling a horrible ache in his chest. He had listened to Diamond and when it came down to it, he had saved their baby. Sitting there now, he looked down at the infant and knew he needed to make one last choice. Looking down at his son, he closed his eyes trying to block the voices out. That night Furiosa stepped out as Max continued holding the sleeping baby.

"He'll need to be fed soon, we'll bring him in." Max looked up as she sat down beside him.

"He's beautiful Max…"

"I need to ask you something. You might very well be my only friend now that Diamond is dead. I swore to protect her and I failed."

"Max…"

"No please listen. I swore to Diamond I would protect our child. I…can't stay. I'm losing my mind, and I shouldn't be around the baby. It's been something I've struggled with for sometime now, and I can't do this. I can't cope without Diamond and I think it would be safer if I left…"

"Just leave? Leave your child with your wife dead? Max, Diamond wouldn't have wanted this…"

"No, it's true. I need to leave, it's safer that way. I don't want to leave him, but I know you'll do a good job looking after him. You might very well be the only person I trust."

Furiosa shook her head glaring at him.

"This is wrong."

"Please…I beg you."

Staring at him, locking eyes, Furiosa sighed and stared down at the sleeping child.

"How will I explain to him that his father went crazy and couldn't raise him…"

"Don't tell him anything about me. Just let him know his mother was beautiful and did everything she could so he could be here. It's for the best, please…"

Nodding, Furiosa stared out into the night before Max held the baby tighter. Together the two sat in silence almost until dawn.

A few hours later, Max packed up a few of his belongings, taking Diamond's things as well and packed them up into his car. Taking one of Diamond's favorite scarfs, he met with Furiosa on the main platform and handed her the scarf as she held the baby.

"This was Diamond's, when he's older could you give this to him?"

Nodding Furiosa took it before Max stared down at the baby. Heartbroken, he reached down, gently touching the baby's cheek. Lifting his eyes, he knew she didn't approve. Nodding, he didn't say another word before turning and walking towards his car. Watching, Furiosa held onto the baby as the car's engine started up and began to drive away. At that exact moment, the baby began to cry.

 _ **Four years later…**_

With his head wrapped up, and old copper sunglasses on, he watched from the crowd. He looked much different now, and hoped blending in with the crowd he wouldn't be recognized. Standing within the crowd, he kept his distance watching. He had been traveling for years now, and had decided to come back just once to see. Traveling on foot, he had stopped and watched until he saw her. His scared tanned face stared out as he watched Furiosa near the tide pools with a few of the girls. They were in the middle of cleaning out supplies, talking, and keeping cool in the shade. He watched seeing children play about, most of them young girls with fine hair, laughing and splashing. That's when he saw him. He was four now, and instantly he froze looking out at him. He was playing with two little girls who seemed a little older than him. He was tanned, wearing just slacks, laughing with his dark hair sweeping over his golden eyes. He was perfect. That was Sam, his son.

"Oh he's beautiful Diamond…"

He whispered watching him. For an instant he was tempted to go over, instead he fought any urge and stayed within the crowd watching. That was his son, and he was absolutely perfect. Closing his eyes for a moment, he pushed away the voices that still haunted him more than ever, and somehow found a single comfort of peace knowing that his son was happy, and safe. Watching him, happy go lucky and without a care splash and laugh with the others, he felt that he had made the right choice. Closing his eyes he nodded before turning and disappearing into the crowd. Unknown to him, that Sam had stopped, puzzled after noticing the stranger in the crowd. Stopping for a second, he looked and saw the man was gone. That's when one of the girls splashed him, causing him to look over laughing and running after them. Walking away, Max smiled knowing he had done exactly what Diamond wanted. He had given their child a chance to live, and here he was part him, part her. Both grit, and diamonds. As he walked away, back to the wastelands, and went back to his life of madness, knowing deep down inside out of everything he and ever done, being part of making that beautiful perfect human being, he had done one thing right.

 **The End.**


End file.
